1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment employing a storage medium, a recording medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing a disk cartridge. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic equipment employing a storage medium having a lid body, a recording medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing a disk cartridge.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, an electronic equipment shown in FIG. 1 has been known as that using a disk cartridge housing a disk-like recording medium as a storage medium. The electronic equipment shown in FIG. 1 is a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus and has a substantially rectangular box-shaped casing 1 and a front panel 2 fitted to a front side of the casing 1. This front panel 2 closes a front surface opening portion of the casing 1.
The front panel 2 has a storage medium insertion portion 3 formed therethrough and formed of a slot-shaped rectangular opening portion. The disk cartridge is inserted into and ejected from the outside of the equipment through the storage medium insertion portion 3. The storage medium insertion portion 3 of the front panel 2 can be opened and closed by a lid body 5 disposed on the inner side thereof.
The lid body 5 has a shutter portion 5a which can close the whole storage medium insertion portion 3 and a pair of left and right rotation shaft portions 5b projectingly provided at upper portions of both longitudinal-direction sides of the shutter portion 5a. Both of the rotation shaft portions 5b are rotatably engaged with shaft holes provided in the front panel 2 and are biased by coil springs (not shown) toward in the direction in which the storage medium insertion portion 3.
The storage medium insertion portion 3 of the front panel 2 is usually closed by a lid body 5 by a spring force of a coil spring. When the lid body 5 is pushed backward by the disk cartridge 4 against the spring force of the coil spring and then rotated backward by about 90.degree. with the rotation shaft portion 5b being employed as a rotation center, the storage medium insertion portion 3 is completely opened, thereby an insertion path of the disk cartridge 4 being established.
However, in the disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus as described above, the lid body 5 closing the storage medium insertion portion 3 serves as a shutter rotated inward in the casing 1 and is rotated inward by the disk cartridge 4 when the disk cartridge 4 is inserted, thereby a path where the disk cartridge 4 is loaded onto the equipment being established.
Accordingly, when the disk cartridge 4 is inserted and reaches a predetermined position in the electronic equipment, the lid body 5 is kept in a state such that it is lifted up, which permits a mechanism, parts and so on housed in the casing 1 to be exposed. Therefore, in this state, dust and so on may enter the casing 1 from the opened storage medium insertion portion 3, which may cause problems. Although the inside of the storage medium insertion portion 3 is usually closed by the lid body 5, the storage medium insertion portion 3 itself is always exposed, which lowers a degree of freedom in design and tends to unify an appearance of the equipment.